chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Phelphor
Phelphor is a M'arrillian Creature, originally disguised as an Underworlder. Character Origins Phelphor was found by Khybon and his assistant Jiggorex at the Ice Pillar. He was frozen in a block of ice until Khybon freed him with a laser that melted the ice that surrounded him. Phelphor was assumed to be of Underworld origin and said that he was frozen for about 2000 solans (1000 years). He wished to speak with their leader Chaor, whom he reveals about the fifth Tribe, the M'arrillians. Phelphor claims the M'arrillians hold the Cothica. He explains why he knows this is that he is in fact a M'arrillian, who tried to open the Doors of the Deep Mines to share the Cothica's paradise with Perim but the others froze him. However, Chaor believed he was lying, so Phelphor has Lord Van Bloot take his army as a distraction. He then mind-controls the guards at the Door to open it, releasing the M'arrillians. He later oversees the destruction of the Lava Pond with Milla'iin.Ultimate Guide He later appears in the Underworld Overthrown, the Last Stand, parts 1 and 2 and the Legions of Aa'une, leading his army against the Tribal Alliance. He wielded a reefshard during the latter appearances. Appearance It resembles an aquatic creature that can assume the form of a four-tentacled octopus-like creature. Background Information When the M'arrillians attacked Perim for the first time they were defeated and Phelphor was placed in Ice piller as a way for the M'arrillians to get back into Perim. It is interesting to note that Phelphor is one of two M'arrillians whose name does not contain an apostrophe; the other is Bahrakatan. Personality and Behavior Phelphor was only interested in releasing the M'arrillians from behind the Doors of the Deepmines. He brainwashed five creatures to do so. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies When he is found by the Underworld, he appears to support them but may also be using them in order to make them open the Doors of the Deep Mines. Enemies Most everyone Card Details Basic Stats Phelphor Textbox Phelphor OTD Textbox Strategies Release and Promotion TV Show Breakdown Appearances From the Deep (Part One) From the Deep (Part Two) Underworld Overthrown Cards and Scans So far, Kaz and Sarah have scans of this creature. Card Owners * Kaz * Sarah Quotes 1-053-KazintoAmphibianMonsterPhelphorRevert.jpg 1-053-PhelphorsArmintoTentacle.jpg 2-Phelphor1.jpg Phelphor.jpg $(KGrHqV,!jkE-oKmB0isBP5-qu(Wlg~~60_35.JPG jk.png Phelphor3 color.jpg|link=Phelphor Trivia *He is the only card other than Assimilates to change tribal loyalties ( As in Silent Sands he was an UnderWorlder and in Rise of the Oligarch he was a M'arrillian) *His name is similar to " fall for". In other words, people fall for his tricks and deceptions. **His name is based on the real-life Olympic swimmer Michael Phelps, an athelete that creator Bryan Gannon is a fan of. Dragonix, staff member of Chaotic. https://imgur.com/wDzgglU Gathered August 28, 2019.http://chaoticbackup.forumotion.com/t1543-the-interview See also External links Notes and References Category:M'arrillians Category:M'arrillian Fluidmorphers Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:UnderWorld Conquerors Category:UnderWorld Scouts Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Super Rare Cards Category:Uncommon Cards Category:Featured Article Category:Creatures Category:Scouts Category:Silent Sands Category:Rise of the Oligarch